A Whole New World
by Kayleen143
Summary: Anya Anderson loved visiting the museum. She always said she related better to centuries old dead people than to people her own age. Her favorite place to hang was the Egyptian exhibit, with a certain pharaoh. What happens when she realizes just how true the phrase, 'Where history comes to life" is?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_Six year old Anya held tightly to her mother's hand as they entered the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. _

_"Mommy? What is that big shiny box?" she asked._

_"That's the sarcophagus of Ahkmenrah sweetie." her mother answered._

_"There's a dead guy in there?"_

_"Yes sweetie." _

_"Can I go closer?" _

_Her mother looked around and since they were the only ones in the exhibit, let go of her hand and motioned her to go closer. "Don't touch." she warned._

_Anya walked cautiously up to the sarcophagus. "Hi Ahkma-akmer…I can't say your name so I'm going to call you Ahk, okay?" she said. "Hi Ahk, my name's Anya Amelia Anderson. I'm sorry you had to die, but I think you're really cool. My mom says you were only sixteen when you became pharaoh. That's really young!"_

_"Anya, its time to go!" Her mother called from the entrance._

_"Coming!" she yelled. She turned back to the sarcophagus, "I've got to go now, but I promise to be back."_

_She turned and skipped back to her mother, "Don't forget me Ahk!" she yelled as her mother pulled her away._

**Chapter One**

Anya had come back, many times. She had fallen in love with the Museum of Natural History. When she was old enough to go places by herself, she came almost everyday. All of the museum staff knew her by name. She was the only child that came to the museum that Dr. McPhee actually liked. She never got in trouble, always preferring to spend most of her time in the Egyptian exhibit. People almost never went in there, so it was always quiet.

While Anya knew the young pharaoh was dead and couldn't hear a word she was saying, she still liked talking to him. She would talk about anything from her parents fighting to practicing her speeches to just about her life in general.

"I was doing research on you the other day," Anya said, sitting crossed legged on the ground. "It said that you died while you were in your twenties. Although not much is know about your death. They don't know if you were killed or died from natural causes."

She sighed, "You know? Sometimes I wish you were alive. You'd be the only friend I'd have. Katie started another rumor about me today, I don't know what, but it has everyone avoiding me again."

Anya wiped a tear that fell from her eye, "I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much." She sniffed. "At least there's only a month until school's over. Then I graduate and won't have to see her anymore."

Suddenly, Anya's phone started buzzing. She read the message and sighed, "It's my mother, she wants me home, Dad's left angry again."

She got up off the floor and dusted herself off, "Well, until next time Ahk."

As she was leaving the museum she bumped into someone. "Sorry." she said.

"It's alright." Anya looked up to see a guy in his thirties smiling at her. "You come to the museum often?" he asked.

"Yep." she said. "Almost everyday."

"Then would you happen to know where Cecil Fredricks is? I have an interview with him."

Anya looked him up and down, "You here for the night guard position?"

"Night guard?"

"Yep. The museum's downsizing and replacing the three old night guards with one new one."

He looked surprised, "Oh that wasn't what I was expecting."

She smiled at him, "Cecil, Gus, and Reginald say its the best job in the world. They say that nighttime is when the museum really comes to life." She sighed. "I wish…"

"You really like the museum huh?"

"Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong century. I relate better to a three thousand year old pharaoh then I do to people my age."

"You'll grow out of it, I promise." he smiled at her. "My name is Larry Daley by the way."

"Anya Anderson." she said, shaking his hand.

"So…Cecil Fredricks?" he asked her again.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Ask Rebecca at the front desk, I'd show you where but I have to get home."

"Alright, thank you Anya."

"Goodbye Mr. Daley."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing response I've gotten for this story! It makes me happy :)**

****IMPORTANT!** Anya gets told that her parents are getting a divorce. I am very lucky to have my parents still happily married. My experience with divorces comes from the few friends I have whose parents are divorced. I'm sorry if I offend anyone, that is not my intention.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two**

Anya felt numb. She barely heard the museum employees say hello to her as she rushed past. When she reached Ahkmenrah's tomb, she sank to her knees against the sarcophagus. Tears fell down her cheeks as she cried.

"They gave up on each other." she sobbed. "They're getting a divorce." She stayed at the side of the sarcophagus for a long time, crying occasionally.

Eventually she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Anya?" A familiar voice asked.

Anya looked up, "Mr. Daley?" she asked, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently, kneeling by her side.

"My parents are getting a divorce." she said sadly.

He pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry."

Anya returned the hug, feeling better that someone cared.

"Hey you know what? Why don't you stay here for the night? My son Nicky's here too. You can talk to him about having divorced parents." Larry helped Anya stand up.

"You're divorced?"

He smiled sadly, "Yes, and I know it's hard on Nicky. I think it'll be a big help to both of you if you talk to each other."

"Okay." Anya said.

"He's in the security office, you know where that is?"

"Of course." Anya smiled.

"Alright, I'll come and get you two in a bit, I have a feeling you're really going to like nighttime here."

"Okay." Anya gave him a strange look before heading to the security office.

When she reached the office, she saw a brown haired kid spinning around in the office chair.

"Are you Nicky?" she asked, making him stop spinning abruptly.

"Yeah…who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm Anya, your dad told me to come down here and talk to you."

"What about?"

Anya sighed, "My parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh." Nicky nodded in understanding. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." She paused. "Does it ever feel better?"

Nicky shrugged, "You get used to it." he sighed, "I mean, I know both my parents love me, but I wished they still loved each other"

"I know what you mean." Anya hugged herself tightly. "I mean, I remember being little and looking at my parents and thinking I wanted to have a marriage just like their's. They loved each other."

Nicky came over and hugged her. "You'll be okay."

Anya hugged him back. "Thanks Nicky."

Larry came into the office to see them hugging. He smiled at the sight before clearing his throat. They broke apart and looked at him expectantly.

"Let's go." Larry said.

Anya and Nicky followed him out of the office and into the lobby area.

"Alright." Larry said, lifting Nicky up on top of the desk. Anya pulled herself up next to Nicky. "Best seats in the house."

"What's going on?" Anya asked him.

"You'll see into about…" he paused, looking at his watch. "Two minutes. You guys like t-rexes right?"

Anya and Nicky nodded.

"Well I called him Rexy, and he's about to come to life, Nicolas, Anya, in five, four, three, two, and Rexy!" he said, making a big show of pointing to Rexy on the last count.

Both Anya and Nicky stared expectantly at the skeleton, but nothing happened.

Larry looked confused, "And Rexy!" he said again, pointing at him again.

"Dad…" Nicky said, looking disappointed.

"Wait a second Nicky, something's wrong." He ran over the the wax figurine of Teddy Roosevelt and starting talking to him.

Anya put her arm around Nicky's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

Nicky pulled away and jumped off the desk, "I'm going to Mom's." he said, walking towards the doors.

"Wait Nicky, there's this tablet that brings everything to life at night."

"Now there's a tablet?" Nicky asked his dad, disbelieving.

"Your dad's right Nicky. There's the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, which is rumored to be magical."

"You believe him?" Nicky asked her.

Anya jumped off the desk, "I don't think you dad would lie to you about something like this Nicky."

Larry gave Anya a grateful look. "C'mon." he said

They followed him out of the room towards Ahkmenrah's tomb. When they got there, Anya gasped, the tablet was gone.

"Someone must of stolen it." Larry said, moving further into the room.

"Uh, Mr. Daley?" Anya said, looking around.

"What Anya?" Larry said, looking at her.

"Where's Nicky?"

Larry let out an exasperated sigh and ran out of the room. Anya followed him, taking one last glance behind her before she left.

"Nicky! Nicky wait!" Larry yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Home to Mom's!" Nicky yellled.

"Nic-" Larry stopped when he saw a shadow move outside.

"Dad?" Nick asked.

"Follow me. Stay close." Larry said, motioning Anya and Nick to come closer.

They walked into the landing dock, Nicky moved off to the side and picked up something from a crate. Anya came over to see what he was holding.

"Nicky! That's the tablet!" she gasped, running her fingers lightly along the edge.

"Nicky, turn that middle piece and you'll see what I was talking about." Larry said.

"Oh, I don't think that tablet belongs to you son." A new voice said. They all turned to see Cecil, Gus, and Reginald standing in front of then.

"Guys? What's going on?" The hurt in Anya's voice was clear.

Cecil looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Anya, you weren't supposed to be here."

Then he started talking to Larry. Anya didn't listen, she was hurting, everyone she thought she could trust in her life had betrayed her. Her parents were leaving each other, her friends deserted her, and now three of the men she had known since she was young were stealing from the once place she felt at home.

She was brought back to reality by Larry telling Nicky to turn the middle piece of the tablet.

"Trust me Nicky."

Nicky looked at Anya, she looked at the three men with tears in her eyes.

"Do it." she said, her voice breaking.

Nicky turned the middle piece, and his eyes widened when the tablet started glowing. Anya jumped when she heard a loud roar in the distance.

"Alright, guess we'll have do this the hard way." Cecil said.

"Run Nicky! Anya!" Larry said.

Anya grabbed Nicky's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"C'mon, I know where we can go!" she said.

Anya led the way, running fast, but slow enough that Nicky could keep up with her. They were about to enter Ahkmenrah's tomb when Cecil came out of nowhere and took the tablet from Nicky.

"I'll take that." he said.

Larry came running around the corner, "Nicky!" he yelled.

Cecil knock him over, stealing the keys from Larry's belt. He closed the gate, locking them in.

"You always liked this place the best Anya, lets see how you do being locked up with your favorite pharaoh." Cecil said.

Anya backed away from him, turning away to run to Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. She noticed that he was yelling and trying to get out. She moved forward. That's when she noticed the two jackals were alive.

"I'm not going to hurt him." she said to them. She took a step forward, jumping back when they blocked her from moving forward.

"C'mon!" she heard Larry yelled before he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, dodging the jackals spears as they ran to the sarcophagus. When they got there, Larry let go of Anya's hand and went to remove the pins that were holding it shut. When he got the pins out, the lid flew off and a bandaged figure sat up.

"Hey, hi." Larry said. The figure turned to look at him. "Would you mind telling your bodyguards there to back off? I think they think we're trying to hurt you but were really not."

The figure turned to the jackals and yelled at them in Ancient Egyptian. The jackals took a knee and bowed to their king.

"Oh thank you." Larry said to the jackals. "Thank you." he said again to the figure. He backed away when the figure reached up to unwrap the bandages.

Anya moved forward, curious to what the pharaoh looked like. When he started moaning though, she jumped back behind Larry.

"Ooooohh, you would not believe how stuffy it get's in there." Ahkmenrah said, rolling his shoulders and stretching.

Turning to them, he said "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers."

"Uh hi, My name is Larry, son of Milton. And this is my son Nicky and we hail from Brooklyn." Larry said. "And this is Anya. I don't know where she's from."

"Anya Amelia Anderson?"

Anya's eyes widened as Ahkmenrah said her name, "No freaking way!"

**A/N: So my word counter thing says this chapter was 1,452 words long. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update at least once every week but no promises. I just started my 2nd semester of college so I'll be busy. I won't let you guys down though! **


End file.
